TP-TH-7
TP-TH-7 is a Japanese DJ trio containing Tsukiko Uchida (内田月子), Tomiko Kai (カイ富子), and Yuri Moto (モトユーリ). They are as well as DDR fans. They were the first ones to meet Keiko Hamada before everyone else. They are friends with the Moment Spirit (due to the Moment Spirit's kindness with Asians), and enemies with Reeves Strong (due to hating Asians). Members * 内田月子 * カイ富子 * モトユーリ Group Information TP-TH-7 was formed in Tokyo, Japan in August 2014 by Tsukiko Uchida. She struggles to be by herself, so by September 2014, she met both Tomiko Kai and Yuri Moto on Tokyo streets. Before it was formed, the group went to United States in 2012 and met Keiko Hamada for the first time. After that, only the three went back to Japan, because of this despite, Keiko doesn't live there, because her father was born in Tokyo, and her mother was born in San Francisco. In 2016, TP-TH-7 met the rest of the Moment Spirit Value fans and the Moment Spirit members. The group work on songs as well as the Moment Spirit members make banners, jackets, and backgrounds for them. Songs TP-TH-7 is well-known with their songs. Their actresses are more responsible for Young Extreme Makeover theme, "Make It Up". The band also made the remixes for some heavy-metal songs, and are making remixes for other songs. Some songs have the banners, backgrounds, and/or jackets that have current and/or former BENAMI artists in, such as Yuichi Asami, Naoki Maeda, Sota Fujimori etc. MAKE IT UP series The group has eight "MAKE IT UP" songs, remixes, and/or full versions. MAKE IT UP's original is 106 BPM. Each remixes contain BPM changes and/or stops. The full version only has BPM changes. Every songs of MAKE IT UP series are part of Move It series, except that MAKE IT UP ~True Blue Style~ is part of Speedy Series, and MAKE IT UP 2MB and MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix) are parts of Boss Rush series. RIDE ON series These songs were titled with RIDE ON. The first remix combines with The Final Goodbye, courtesy of Cedar Point closing down Mean Streak in 2016, which is very sad and depressing for the Moment Spirit section. There are more remixes with RIDE ON later. LEGEND series LEGEND is sort of a hard rock or metal style. Its beats per minute has doubled, and it is 400 instead of 200 (because of bass drum by beat). The remix has BPM changes. Due to being 400 BPM with its EXPERT charts being rated 15 to 20, it is part of Boss Rush series. Seasonal series These songs came from certain seasons. Like for an example, if it was made during summer, that's part of Seasonal series. Halloween songs, Christmas songs, and any kind of holiday songs are also going to be part of Seasonal as well. Nothing else would change. Heavy-Metal Remixes There are several heavy-metal remixes over each bands with the genres of thrash metal, glam metal, speed metal, melodic death metal, Gothic metal, etc. The first remix is by Darkest Hour over Demon(s), and it is also part of Boss Rush series. Some of them might be on Move It series, Relaxing series, or Speedy Series. It can be in Boss Rush series if it is harder challenge. The Moment Spirit Remixes There are remixes of the Moment Spirit songs from their first album "Blood". There are one in Groovin' Series (Pairs of Skulls), seven on Move It series (24 Hours of Darkness, Embarrassments, Legends of a Poisonous Person, Balls of Fire, Until My Death Arrives, Extreme High Level, Dancing Dead), seven in Speedy Series (World Is Sick, Blast of the Winged Demons, Severed Into Species, The Nobolee, Unexpected Takedown, Kowareta, Turning Fish), and one in Boss Rush series colliding with Speedy series (Blood). Pop Remixes Some TP-TH-7 songs have pop remixes that are remixed from any pop songs. Boss Rush series There are few TP-TH-7 songs that are boss songs. They are much of the hardest songs in the group, with EXPERT charts rating from 15 to 20 on the X scale. Move It series These songs are very bouncy and great to dance over. They are from BPMs 80 to 179. Relaxing Series These TP-TH-7 songs are 79 BPM or less. They are in the slowest range. Speedy Series These are the songs that are from 180 BPM or higher. They are in the fastest range BENAMI remixes These songs by TP-TH-7 came from BENAMI songs. Trivia *TP is Tsukiko Uchida, TH is Tomiko Kai, and 7 is Yuri Moto. *A girl in some TP-TH-7 graphics is called Sky High Girl. *Every members have idols that created songs for Dance Dance Revolution. **Tsukiko's idol is Yuichi Asami. **Tomiko's idol is Sota Fujimori **Yuri's idol is Naoki Maeda. Category:DJ Band Category:Trios Category:Japanese artists Category:TP-TH-7 Category:The Moment Spirit Category:All-Female Band